


Restless

by Moonscar



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventures, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Anxiety Attacks, Early Mornings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Panic Attacks, Tending to and Injury, Wounds, fiance, mentioned minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Virgil sigh to himself as he leaned his back against the kitchen counter as he clutched a cup of juice between his hands. He carefully tucked the glass between his lips before taking a sip before lowering it down once again. He wasn't really thirsty to be honest, he just needed a reason to come downstairs so early in the morning.Virgil had woken up once again to an empty, cold spot on the bed right next to him where Roman's warm body was supposed to lay. At this point it had become almost routine. Wake up around 2 Am and 4 Am only to find your fiance gone. Sometimes he would even go to sleep alone. Although as stated earlier it had become almost routine at this point, but that didn't change the fact that with every moment Roman wasn't laying next to him, he became more restless. He had trouble sleeping and tended to try and hug the pillows, or place a line of pillows behind him to give him the illusion of Roman being there, next to him.





	Restless

Virgil sigh to himself as he leaned his back against the kitchen counter as he clutched a cup of juice between his hands. He carefully tucked the glass between his lips before taking a sip before lowering it down once again. He wasn’t really thirsty to be honest, he just needed a reason to come downstairs so early in the morning. 

Virgil had woken up once again to an empty, cold spot on the bed right next to him where Roman’s warm body was supposed to lay. At this point it had become almost routine. Wake up around 2 Am and 4 Am only to find your fiance gone. Sometimes he would even go to sleep alone. Although as stated earlier it had become almost routine at this point, but that didn’t change the fact that with every moment Roman wasn’t laying next to him, he became more restless. He had trouble sleeping and tended to try and hug the pillows, or place a line of pillows behind him to give him the illusion of Roman being there, next to him.

It wasn’t all bad though, because even with all this it just meant he never took Roman’s presence to granted, and once Roman got back he could always feel his chest well up with joy, especially on the longer trips that Roman would take sometimes that could last up to 2 weeks. 

He specifically remembers this one time Roman had come back from a month long trip. He had been in the living room lounging on the couch with Disney music playing in the back-round, because it reminded him of Roman and he connected Roman to Happiness. So if he could’t ravish in Roman’s presence he could at-least dwell on the things Roman likes. It was at that moment he was tackled unexpectedly, making him shriek in absolute surprise, although some-how he knew that it was Roman, at the back of his mind.

When he had looked up to look at Roman, he was greeted with the most pure expression it made him fall in love all over again. Roman had tears welling up in his eyes and the most dorky grin ever known to man kind gracing his face, a slight flush on his cheeks as he looked down at Virgil with an adoring, loving expression on his face.

But every-night, even with the cold bed or lack of a body next to him, it wasn’t what kept him up in a cold sweat all night or woke him up. He was worried about Roman, constantly. It wasn’t uncommon for Roman to come back home with some bruises and scratches and Virgil worried that one day Roman will come home and an irreversible injury, or worst yet, someone to come and tell him of his fiance’s passing…

That is what truly kept him up every night, only to open the door one day and find a dead Roman on his porch, or blood lining the floors on their house as he goes to find his lover with a missing limb, or even the messenger coming to inform Virgil or his death…

Virgil suddenly heard the front door open and close softly, making him perk up slightly. He placed his glass of apple juice down on the counter and pushed himself off of the counter before standing on his own two feet. Before he could walk over to the entrance to greet his loved one at 3:45 Am in the morning, his lover walked inside the kitchen, and it wasn’t what Virgil was expecting in the least.

Roman was absolutely covered in blood and there was a clear, long gash running along the right side of his abdomen with a number of other cuts and bruises lining the rest of his body, and god know’s what else under his princely suit. The horror before him could almost compare to the expression on Roman’s face. His back as hunched over as his hand clutched his side tightly in a futile attempt to dim the pain or stop the bleeding and his eyes were drained of their usually energy, joy and wonder. Now they just held despair, pain and bags under them, further proving he was absolutely exhausted.

Virgil could’t help the gasp the swept through his lips as he took in his lover before rushing over towards him, instantly starting to fret over him as he felt anxiety well up in his chest and into his throat as he rushed through his words.

“ Oh my god, Ro, What happened? Did you WALK here?! Oh god you need to sit down your bleeding so much come on, come on ” Virgil said, his words seeming to trip over the others as he carefully guided his fiance towards a kitchen chair to sit on. His lover, who would usually insist that he was fine was uncharacteristically obedient in this situation as he seated himself down without another word, his gaze pointed towards his pants.

Virgil, even in his rush saw this and carefully tilted Ro’s head up, forcing him to look into his eyes before. Roman seemed to take notice of the anxiety swimming in his lovers eyes before sending him a weak smile before finally speaking up.

“ I’m fine darling, can you just go get the med-kit? ” Ro asked, his voice sweet and soothing, clearly trying to hide the pain simply to calm his lover down and not make him panic. Virgil swiftly nodded and rushed off towards the bathroom to gather up the med-kit that he sometimes checked over and over again just to soothe his anxiety of not having the right supplies or enough of it the inevitable day Roman came back home half-way to death’s door. 

Virgil sped out of the room and back into the kitchen and placed the med-kit down on the dining table with his shaking hands, since he had so much adrenaline rushing through his body he really could’t held it, they were sweaty as well but he didn’t bother to notice. 

Virgil glanced over at Roman who had already stripped his shirt off, knowing what was to happen next and probably saving time to get this wound tended to. He looked at Roman and picked up the rubbing alcohol and some cotton swabs only to have his hands cupped in slightly larger, tanner ones. He starred down at their hands. Wait, was he shaking? He hadn’t cared to notice his whole body was shaking until this moment to pause-

“ Babe, I need you to breath okay? This isn’t gonna do either of us any good if your shaking, okay? Now take in a deep breath through your nose and then let it out a couple times, okay love? ” Roman gently coaxed his lover as he held his cold, shaking and sweaty hands. Virgil gave a jerky nod and did as he was told to do. He did this a couple times and finally calmed down enough to take in normal breaths and his hands to stop shaking to much. His lover carefully let go of his hands and smiled at him lovingly, although clearly exhausted.

Virgil returned the smile weakly and got to work on the larger, more prominent wound on his side. He cleaned it up with allot of rubbing alcohol, because he didn’t want to risk an infection, and allot of pained hisses and growls from Roman. After awhile it was finally bandaged up and cleaned.

Virgil finally gave himself a moment to relax after the whole event and just slumped on the floor, his shoulders un-tensing as he let out a shaky sigh, lulling his head towards and closing his eyes for a moment, although the slight moment of peace was broken by Roman who gently nudged Virgil with his foot. Virgil glanced up at him and looked into his Ro’s eye’s only to find them slightly hardened with a clear shadow of worry over them as his lover spoke up.

“ Virgil, I’m grateful for the fact you were awake when I came in but… What were you doing being up so early? ” Roman asked him and carefully held onto Virgil’s shoulders as he leaned forward a bit and Virgil felt a shiver run down his spin. Roman never called him by his name, it was always pet-names or joke-insults that they used to banter in the past, and still do from time to time. This meant that Virgil could’t just dodge the question or force Roman to go to sleep like he wanted to do so badly, and he had a feeling Roman wanted it to.

Virgil tensed up his shoulders once more, before finally letting out a sigh of defeat and relaxing them once again before looking down at the tilled floor below him, and it suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world as he spoke to his fiance.

“ I was… worried about you. You always go out on these adventures that take you to far away places that no one else knows about, but it’s also so dangerous! I feel like one day I’ll wake up and I’ll have someone knocking on my door saying my Fiance is dead! Or don’t want that to happen. I already lost my brother and your all I have left… I don’t want someone to come knocking on my door again telling me the person Iv'e sworn to devote my love and life to is gone and snatched away from me! I just… I can’t have that again… ” Virgil said and let out a heart wrenching sob as his shoulders shook as he cried into his palms.

He felt warm, strong arms wrap around his shaking form as comforting words reaching his ears as his lovers hands gently rubbed his back and whispered to him that it would’t happen again and that Roman would never leave Virgil no matter what.

It took awhile for Virgil to finally calm down again after that and when the waterfall of tears finally seemed to calm down he felt all the exhaustion hit him once again with full force. He let out a sigh as he glanced up at his lover who looked down at him with a reassuring gaze.

“ I promise I’ll never leave you Virgil… You should have brought this up sooner, I would’t go out so often if I knew how much it made you this distraught- You come before everything else ” Roman said and pecked his fiance’s lips before standing up slowly with the help of the chair, being mindful of his injury. Virgil followed along and stood up as well, clutching at Roman’s hand like a life-line still, as if making sure he was real and THERE. 

Roman glanced down at him and kissed his temple lightly “ We can talk about it more later… How about we both go to sleep now? We both need it " Roman said and Virgil nodded slightly before following his lover to their bedroom for some well deserved, and needed rest.

They had allot to sort out and talk about, but it could all wait for later. Right now Virgil just got his lover back and he wasn’t letting go any time soon.

He sent a fleeting glance at the portrait that laid on the hallway wall of his brother and him, running around in a field of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry?
> 
> This was my first ever contribution to the fandom by my writing, and my first ever completed One-Shot at that! I hope you guys like it even though I think it's badly written- XD
> 
> The reason there are the Tags Logan, Patton and Thomas is because you can decide who was Virgil's brother, basically pick your poison-
> 
> Feel free to Request anything!


End file.
